Special Pasta
by mikuhatsunefeliciana
Summary: Feliciana is always so innocent, and today is no exception! Alfred and Ivan always find some way to mess with Ludwig through her, but they may find that they've crossed the line this time!


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! I do not own Hetalia or its characters, sadly! -; Admin would be so happy to own Hetalia, but she doesn't!

* * *

_Special Pasta_

"Ve.." The Italian sighed as she sat alone. He had said he would come... But where was he? She had been waiting outside the restaurant for half an hour. It was very unlike him to be late. She looked up at the people passing by and spotted him across the street. She stood up, waving her arms to get his attention. "Ludwig! Over here!" She smiled wide, her earlier disappointment forgotten.

The German walked over to her, a worried expression on his face. "I-I'm sorry Feliciana... I guess I lost track of time. I vhas careless, sorry." Feliciana wrapped him in a hug.

"Ve! Don't be sorry Ludwig! I forgive you completely!"  
Ludwig chuckled softly and held the small Italian close. "Danke. Shall we go in, zhen?"

"Oh yes!" Feliciana shuffled a bit. "I have something I need to ask you when we get seated though..." Ludwig looked at her quizzically, but said nothing.

It was a multi-national restaurant, so it had many different types of foods. It wasn't fancy, just a casual dine-in restaurant. They sat at their table and ordered, Feliciana getting pasta, of course, and Ludwig choosing wurst. Once they got their food and began eating, Feliciana cleared her throat. She looked very happy, happier than usual, and slightly expectant. "So, I was talking to Alfred and Ivan the other day..."

Ludwig groaned. "Oh no, zhis can't be good!"

Feliciana shook her head no, excitedly. "No! Ve! It's wonderful!"

The German looked unconvinced. "Jah, go ahead..."

"Well, we were talking about how much I love pasta!"

"Jah..." Ludwig said hesitantly.

"And they said that they knew where I could get the best pasta in the world!" Feliciana was growing more excited each minute.

Oh no, thought the German.

"They said that you had the most delicious pasta ever! Ve! And that you had a special sauce you used with it! And they said something about asking for a home run, but I'm not sure what baseball has to do with pasta..." She shrugged.

Smack! The German face palmed. I cannot believe zhose two, he thought, zhey are ruining my Feliciana! The German sighed.

"What is it Ludwig?" Feliciana looked at him, concerned.

"Nein, it's nothing. Vhen I get mine hands on zhose two, I swear, I'll kill them!" He was upset, Feliciana could tell. What she couldn't tell was why. I wonder why he's so angry?, she thought.

"Is something wrong? I don't understand..."

"Nein, it's okay Feli. They vere just being silly." the German assured her.

"Ve! Okay!" She smiled at him. "We should probably get going, it's late!"They paid the bill and went outside. "I'll see you tomorrow! Ciao! Feliciana walked off, waving goodbye as she did. Ludwig waved as well, silently vowing to murder the American and Russian in their sleep tonight.

* * *

Somewhere not so far away

* * *

Alfred shivered, looking around, then turning toward his Russian friend, Ivan. "Dude, I just got the weirdest feeling, that something bad is gonna happen, ya know?

The Russian simply smiled. "Perhaps today is the day you die?"

Alfred shoved him, looking around nervously again. "Dude! Don't even joke like that! Besides, I'm the hero! Nothing bad ever happens to the hero!" His confidence returned a bit after that.

Ivan looked at him frowning. "Well, so long as no one knocks on the door. If someone knocks on the door after you get chills, that person is going to kill you."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Alfred yelped and hid behind the couch, and a loud German voice could be heard on the other side of the door. "ALFRED! IVAN!"

The Russian smiled and stood up, walking to the door. "Don't do it!" Cried out Alfred.

Ivan held the door knob, slowly turning it. "Why hello death! I haven't seen you in a while!"

* * *

Welp, hope you like it! ^_^ This was based off of a short improv skit me and my friends did a while back!


End file.
